El Pasado no se Queda en el Pasado
by BoricuaGirl08
Summary: Taken from their home, Grimmjow and his little cousin Patricia were sent to Japan to fight for their lives.Years later, they escape and now work at the famous Club Seireitei where Grimmjow meets Nel and a familiar face tries to take his only family away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

First song was over, time for the second one. Patricia adjusted her top, which was similar to what belly dancers wore, perhaps the same, light purple with simple but beautiful embroidery at the borders, and once again stepped closer to the microphone on the small stage, barefoot and with a pair of skinny dark-blue jeans, and waited for the applause from the crowd below to cease. When they were done, she turned her head towards the large figure with the black long-sleeved t-shirt and the small, gold medallion around his neck, and gave him a short nod so he could start the next song, and so the other young man, who was hidden behind the curtains on the second floor of the building, could fix the lights according to the mood of the music. The two men got to work on the laptops in front of them, and soon enough the music from Shakira's song, "_Loba_(1)", filled the air around Club Seireitei.

Patti started to move her hips up and down and then twisting her torso around. She wasn't an expert in belly dancing like Shakira, but she could sure as hell move her body like a _gusano_, and sing just as beautiful in her own tone. She closed her eyes as she danced and singed, feeling the music fill her veins and even howled almost exactly like a wolf during the chorus.

She was simply a human, but for some reason she often felt, or at least felt a connection, towards anything canine, especially wolf like and was told by her friends that she would even act like one too. Whatever it was, she just enjoyed it and, with the moon accompanying her during the night, she showed of her God-given _Latina_ hips and her voice until the song ended, and she finished with sensual short gasps.

Once again the people on the dance floor erupted in cheering and applause and caused Patti to smile in appreciation. "Thank you so much! Keep enjoying your time here at Club Sireitei!" she exclaimed, and Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" started. She walked back in the shadows behind her, the only light bright enough to illuminate her sweat covered face and chest coming from Chad's computer. "Phew! Man I'm tired!" swiped her brow with a towel that Chad had given her.

"You did an awesome job out there, Patricia", his friend assured her with a smile.

"Thanks, dude. And I loved how you worked with putting the melody of _Loba_. It sounded incredible!" a huge grin appeared on her face, resembling her cousin's, but without its phsychoness.

"Thanks. Here are your things, by the way", and gave her in his left hand her converse shoes, which she'd gotten as a birthday gift from her friend, Yoruichi (knowing how much she loved those shoes but wasn't able to buy a pair) and her black t-shirt that said 'Band 101' with a bunch of mathematical equations on it. "Oh, and Patti?"

"Yeah?" she took her stuff from his big hand and looked at him with a face of curiosity.

With a worried look he continued, "Be careful with Grimmjow. You know he doesn't like seeing you with that top, and especially now that he caught some boys staring at you…"

"Ugh! He's so annoying with this stuff!" she rolled her eyes to emphasize her disgust. "Okay, I understand he's my only cousin and the only family that I know of, but MUST he fill the requirements of an overprotective father, or at least an annoying big brother? _¡Señor!_(2)_"_, and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

The light-brown skinned young man chuckled softly at her dramatic moment. She almost always spoke loudly whenever she was happy or simply troubled with her cousin/

brother, though Grimmjow did the same, but it was best not to contradict him.

She sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go back to work then. Can't keep Rukia attending her tables plus mine forever, although…" she put a finger to her chin in 'deep thought'.

"Patti…"

"_Está bien, 'tá bien_(3), I'm goin'. See 'ya, Chad!" she half grumbled, half laughed, and walked towards the right- side stairs of the stage.

"See 'ya, Pat", replied Chad, continuing with his music.

Almost at the bottom of said stairs, she looked up and yelled almost over the music, though just because she was holding back her voice, "Hey, Uryu!"

The pale, spectacled young man looked beside the curtains and down to see the wavy and curly haired brunette waving at him with the same big smile she had on before, "Great job!" she finished.

With glad but stern eyes he continued to look at her and said, almost yelling, "Thank you Patti, now stop using me as an excuse and go change!"

"I love you too, man!" and she laughed her way down and towards one of the employee bathrooms.

The black- haired young man shook his head but made a small smile and continued with his lights.

Patricia got out of the bathroom, tying her abundant hair in a tight bun at the crook of her neck as she walked towards the bar, close to the tables against the wall. Reaching her destination, she noticed a very angry six-foot something 'cat' (or man) with sky blue hair, wiping a beer glass dry very harshly. A hard line was plastered over his mouth.

"Do you wanna brake that glass or what?" she told him raising an eyebrow, pretending not to notice his anger.

Hearing her voice, he stopped his glass-breaking and raised his gaze from it to look at his cousin with an icy blue stare.

"Why the hell where you wearing that damn top?", Grimmjow half yelled at her, putting the glass on the counter in front of him and placing both hands on it, almost towering over where Patti was leaning on.

"Oh please, Grimm. I was just singing a Shakira song and I thought that it would be better if I tried to look like her a bit. And besides, Uryu made it for me and I like it!" she replied with an innocent smile.

Clenching his hands into fists and his mouth into a scowl, he looked like he was about to tear her apart. "Well I'm gonna KILL Ishida now! And you shouldn't have been showing off those hips so much! Now I've gotta handle a bunch of drooling _pendejos_(4) and beat the living daylight out of 'em!".

Rolling her eyes, she finished. "I was the one that asked Uryu to make me that top, so don't take it out on 'im. And besides, I wouldn't mind you beating up the _pendejos_; I would actually very much appreciate it. Now, will you please give me my notepad?"

"Give me that top then, so I can keep it safe and then burn it when we get home", he was still not so happy.

"Grimmy!" Patti whined.

"Hey Grimm! Stop threatening your cousin and get back to work", another young man with spiky orange hair and a permanent scowl on his face walked towards the arguing relatives from his place at the left side of the bar. "And by the way Patti, nice show".

"Thanks Ichi! See Grimm? Strawberry agrees" looking back at her cousin with a look of mockery.

"Stop encouraging her, Kurosaki!" Grimm yelled at his best friend. And after what seemed like a second, he told him in a mocking voice. "You know, she just called you Ichi".

With a stern look on his face, Ichigo replied, "And I don't like it, but she called you Grimmy so I'm not so bothered".

About to say something but deciding not to, 'Grimmy' huffed like an annoyed cat and told Patricia, "Give me the frickin' shirt and get back to work".

"Could I please have my notepad? Oh! And my apron too?"

He gave her her things and she gave him the revealing and problematic top. "Thank you! I'll see you later guys! And thanks Ichi!"

Ichigo tried to tell her to stop calling him that, but she was already too far away and the music made it impossible for him.

"She's never wearing this fucking thing again" and with that, Grimmjow threw it in one of the hidden shelves under the counter.

"Do you really have to be so over-protective with her? She is almost sixteen, and she knows how to defend herself well, thanks to you" Ichigo told his ever grumpy friend.

"It doesn't mean she'll be careful. I know she's strong, but I still worry about her", a bit of worry passed over his face.

"Dude, I understand. But sooner or later she's gonna get a boyfriend. She's been looking and often staring at boys for far too long".

"Not on my watch…" big brother side stepping out even more.

"Jeez, do you have to act like her dad when it comes to the opposite sex?"

"Don't you do the same with your sisters?" Grimmjow was serving his payback for his friend not helping him out in what he considered a 'very delicate' situation.

"Karin's tough and Yuzu isn't led away so easily, now don't try turning away the subject from yourself. Now, have you ever considered getting a girlfriend?"

If Grimmjow had been drinking anything liquid, he would've surely spit it at Berry's face, "W-what? Where did this come from?"

"I only gave you the idea 'cause I think it'd be good for you to have some action in your love life", these were the only few times Ichigo could keep his cool and not lose his temper in seeing his best friend embarrassed instead of him.

"Why should that concern you? Has being with Rukia so much made you bring your sensitive side more?"

At the mention of his long-time girlfriend, Ichigo started to blush a bit and tried not to lose himself this time, "I-I was only concerned about you. Having a girlfriend can be good for you. It really is a wonderful feeling to be in love", dazing of, he turned his head to where a petite, raven-haired girl was attending some tables.

"What a pussy", Grimmjow smirked.

"Shut the hell up", and shoved him away, causing the blue haired young man laugh.

Meanwhile, across from the bar and over at the last row of tables, Patricia had reached Rukia and thanked her for attending her tables while she sang.

"No problem, Pat. And great show you did there, but I guess Grimmjow wasn't so happy about it…" Rukia knew just how protective Grimmjow was over the only family he had.

Patti sighed, "Not one bit. But I understand. He worries too much".

Rukia chuckled, "You poor thing. Well," , she started, giving her some small pieces of paper, "table 19 already ordered and is waiting for their food, 20 just got their drinks and 22…", she looked at the table of teenage boys laughing and drinking and staring at every woman that came their way. "… are just having fun, so be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be careful", and with that, they smiled at each other and attended their tables.

Patti took the orders from table 20 and, just as she was warned, table 22 kept on whistling and calling her names as soon as they saw her. Ignoring what they kept saying, she walked towards their table, grabbed her notepad from her waist apron, and with a smile, she asked, "So what do you guys want to order?"

One of the guys, who was a bit drunk from his sluggish talking, gave her a drunken smile and said, "Well, I'd like a bit of what _you_ could be giving tonight".

Patti sighed. These must have been the _pendejos_ her cousin was telling her about. Seriously, why did they even invent the term 'pick-up' lines in the first place?

Just coming inside the club, a young woman, pretty much the same age as the other young 'uns who work the tables and the bar (except Patti since she was the youngest), was looking around the building, this being her first time inside Club Seireitei. She was almost as tall as Grimmjow. Her long and wavy sea-green hair was swaying as she looked around at the first floor and then the second floor, which was the VIP section and was only open over at where the dance floor was.

She had big golden eyes and a big bust which she covered with a simple white sweater and a pair of jeans. A small ram skull shaped pin was the only hair accessory she wore.

Suddenly, she heard a loud punch and a scream of pain. She turned her head to the last row of tables to her right and saw a teenage boy leaning against one of his other buddies, holding his face in his hands in pain. A big- bottomed brunette had her right hand balled up in a red fist, and a pissed-off look on her face.

"Don't you ever even DARE to try and touch my ass, or any other part of my body, ever again!" Patricia threatened at the now scared and perverted boys. She put on a sweet smile over her very angry face and turned over to the surprised young woman, just noticing her presence. "Hi there! Welcome to Club Seireitei. Would you like to sit at the bar or at a table?"

The sea-green haired woman noticed she was foreign, from her looks and accent. But she knew that the girl knew how to make her way in this place. And that, she admired. "I would like to sit at a table, please."

"Right this way, then." And led her to her last empty table, number 21.

The young woman sat down, her back facing table 22, and said thank you when Patti gave her a menu.

"Sorry for the little show there. If you have any problems with them, though, contact any employee nearby. They know how to handle guys like them." Patti gave a small laugh and so did the girl. "I'm Patricia, by the way, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Would you like anything to drink before you order?"

The golden-eyed girl looked at the menu for a second and then looked at her and said, "I would ask you what you would recommend for alcohol but, no offense, you seem a little young…"

Patti chuckled, "I am and I don't drink, but, from my clients' tastes, I'd recommend the Martini Vodka. It's also said to be the best Martini Vodka in town by many others."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And my cousin is the one who makes them. He's the blue-bino over at the bar."

And just where Patricia had pointed at behind her, the young woman immediately fell into a daze as soon as she saw the handsome young man.

Grimmjow was busy making drinks very quickly and with such tranquility that it even impressed the girl. She looked at his face and his handsome features and his strong jaw. He had slit eyes which were a soft cerulean color. She noticed his shocking light-blue hair which was a very odd color, but only added to his beauty.

Then she started to look down his body, to his torso, which was not hidden behind the counter, and was almost drooling at the sight, which was something she had to be careful with. His muscles were VERY well formed and incredibly breathtaking, even through his tight black t-shirt. She could see clearly, his abs silhouetted by the dim white light that came from behind the bar, his broad chest and his perfect triceps, biceps and every other 'cep there was which was out in the open for her to see.

Patti had noticed her intense gaze at her cousin and started smiling widely. The young woman wasn't the first person to ever notice her ridiculously good-looking cousin, but the others just couldn't keep their mouths shut in saying completely inappropriate comments, including the classic, "I'd like to tap _that!._" And knowing she was his cousin and lived with him, they took advantage of that and asked questions about him, including, again, inappropriate questions which she would never answer.

But this girl hadn't done any of that. Patti could see that she was different by the way she stayed quiet and turned very red in the face. Since she seemed pretty good-mannered and doubted that she would ask about him out of the faint shyness she seemed to have towards him, Patricia decided to help her in this situation, "His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." She wanted her stubborn and annoying cousin to go and look for his _media naranja_(5), and get his reward for taking care of her so well and for such a long time "He looks tough and mean, but he can be really nice and fun. Well, as long as you don't tick him off!"

Both of them laughed at her statement and then Patti, still smiling, told her that she'd be back with her drink in just a minute, since she still had to give out the orders of the other tables (except 22) and she would soon come to take hers. She left and the young woman went back to looking at her menu, not noticing the constant stares that came from behind her. Though she tried to concentrate really hard on what she was reading, she couldn't help but keep turning her eyes at the blue-haired man that was right across the room, and dealing with a very drunk and very angry man who kept asking for another drink, but wouldn't get one from said young lad.

"I told you to give me another fuckin' drink, already!" yelled the tall and skinny drunk.

With a vein about to pop out from his forehead, Grimmjow answered in an angry tone "I told you already, you've had enough shots tonight! Now go home and take your frickin' money with you!"

The skinny black-haired man, who had a bug-like eye, because the other was hidden behind his straight bangs, pounded his glass on the counter with a furious scowl "My drinking's none of yer business! Now give me another damn gla-"

He was interrupted by Grimmjow's fist meeting his cheek, toppling him to the ground. The next minute, the drunk tall man was being thrown out by one of the security guards, onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks Renji." Said Grimm to the red-headed and tattooed, young man.

"Don't mention it." Responded Renji dusting his hands off together from his recent labor "But don't you think it's best to try a different method to make a drunk guy know his limit?"

Grimmjow looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Don't know any other, don't wanna know any other."

Renji rolled his eyes "So be it. Catcha later, Grimm." And walked away, back to his post.

"Same'ere, Renji." And went back to his bar duties.

At that moment, Patti came to the bar after leaving her food orders at the kitchen and noticed the small puddle of blood on the floor "Another drunk?" She asked Grimm without a single bother on her face.

"Guy had too many shots. Creepy looking too." He answered.

Patti shook her head. "And that's why I'm not interested in drinking alcohol when I'm older. Besides that it tastes bad."

"You get used to it."

"Kinda doubt it" a smile creped back to her face "Hey, um, I got an order for another one of your Martini Vodka's".

A smug look appeared on his face "Don Q _lo hace todo possible_(6)_._" And started working on the famed drink.

"I told her it's the best one in town."

"Told who?"

"The girl who asked for it. She's right over there!" Patricia pointed to the sea-green haired girl who was still reading her menu.

And all it took was one look and a second for Patti to notice it.

Grimmjow blushed, actually _blushed, _when he looked at the girl sitting at the other end of the room.

In his 21 years of life, 11 of them had been taken away in order to take care of his cousin and survive. He hadn't really had time to look at other girls, mostly, and because of his stubborn over protectiveness, He wasn't interested in being involved in any relationship. But somehow, this girl had caught his attention. And he couldn't stop staring.

It was obvious she was gorgeous, with her soft facial features and voluptuous body. But it was the serene look on her face and big soft eyes that had truly caught his attention. In the loud and noisy room, it seemed that she was able to tune it all out and pretend she was in the quietest and most sophisticated place in the world. And she was only reading her menu (she was actually able to finally to stop looking at him).

Patricia had never seen her cousin acting this way. She admitted it was weird but she smiled at her accomplishment. She had chosen well and was happy. Till she saw the glass that Grimmjow was pouring was starting to overflow with their island's famed rum.

With a smile and a chuckle, she spoke "Uh, Grimm? I think you've poured too much Don Q."

Grimmjow snapped out of his trance and looked at the overly full martini glass on his hand. "Huh? _¡Ay mierda!_(7)" he cursed in his native tongue.

Patricia laughed as she saw her dear cousin grumble and go over to the sink behind him and pour out the rum to start over with the drink while telling her to shut up and get back to work.

Just then, a waitress with orange-brown hair and big gray eyes came trotting over to the bar "Hey Grimmjow! I have an order for-" she noticed the puddle of rum on the counter and asked "Is everything okay?"

Grimmjow growled over at the sink before turning around and not sparing a look at the poor, confused girl, and harshly started cleaning the counter with a damp cloth.

Patti giggled before talking "Don't worry, Orihime, he's fine. He just had a little accident with one of his drinks."

He glared at her and spoke to Orihime while pissed "What is it?"

She knew her friend's very short temper and decided not to pester on it anymore "W-well, um, I need two shots of Tequila José Cuervo."

"Fine" the angry big cat took two small glasses from under the counter and grabbed the bottle of tequila behind him, pouring its contents in them then handing it over to the sweet brunette.

"Thank you Grimmjow!" and sweetly smiled at him before leaving to attend her tables and wondering if Patricia had anything to do with his mood, which wouldn't be surprising

Over at table 21, the young girl who caused Grimmjow's unfortunate distraction, was patiently waiting for her drink while looking around the club. She had heard from a friend of hers that it was the hottest club in Karakura town and had great food and awesome drinks.

Till now, the place seemed pretty good and had great music, though they'd also told her it had live performances every so often, always on a Friday and Saturday nights, but it seemed she had arrived late that very same Friday or they hadn't yet performed that night.

Unfortunately for her, the perverted teenagers behind her had noticed her and three of them stood up and walked over to her table, promptly sitting with her.

"Well hell-o there, beautiful!" one of them sluggishly asked "What are you doing here all alone, huh?"

She had quickly noticed they were heavily drunk and, looking away, she sternly said "I never asked if you could join me. Leave now."

"Aw, but why?" it was the same idiot who had had his hand on Patricia a while ago and now was sitting right beside her "You seem like a girl who could use some fun…" he slowly crept his hand over her thigh. She grabbed it quickly before it could travel more between her legs and squeezed it tightly, causing him to squirm in pain.

This time she looked at him with an icy-cold glare "I said LEAVE!"

Grimmjow finally finished his drinks plus a couple more that had come when Ichigo came walking towards him and asked "Hey Grimm, what happened to you? It seemed like you dazed off into space and spilled your drink? That's not normal of you…"

Grimmjow quickly looked away to hide his cheeks which were slowly turning red and mumbled "Nuthin'…"

Strawberry raised a brow in curiosity "It wasn't nothing. I can tell you were distracted by something. But what could 'cause you to act like that?" He thought for a sec while Grimmjow groaned in annoyance.

"It was nothing!" Grimmjow said.

"Was it something Patti said?"

"I said it was noth-" they suddenly heard some yelling over the music and turned their heads to the other side of the room where they saw a guy sprawled on the floor with a young woman towering over him. The girl was the source of his distraction. And the wounded guy's buddies were now circling her, getting closer too.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" one of the guy's buddies said then smacked a fist to the palm of his other hand as a threat, "Now you're really gonna get it, bitch!"

When he was about to punch her in the face, she grabbed his fist at the last second, surprising the guy. Then, with her free hand she punched him right at his jaw, sending him flying backwards and smashing himself against the side of one of the tables at the other row. The three remaining ones, who were now scared out of their wits but were to "_macho" _to show it, tried to fight her also. One of them though, was able to catch her off guard and grabbed her arms from behind, smirking in victory. The girl tried to wriggle away from him but was unable too from her position and noticed the other two who were already bloodied and bruised.

The guy from behind her got too close to her ear and she tried in vain to stretch her neck as far away as possible, his breath ranking of alcohol, "Now it's time for you to pay-''

But suddenly he was interrupted by someone grabbing his hair harshly, yanking his head back as far as it would go, then punching his face, breaking his nose and letting go of the young woman.

"You know it ain't fair when it's five against one, especially if it's against a lady" Grimmjow said with a sadistic grin on his face while looking at the bloody, unconscious man on the floor. He looked at the surprised young woman before him and turned serious, "You okay?"

The girl snapped out of her daze and nodded at him, "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

He smiled at her, "No problem" then he looked at the two remaining boys and gave them an evil grin, "Now what am I gonna do with you two?"

The two whimpered then turned around to run away but were immediately grabbed by the collar of their jackets and yanked back almost falling to the floor but able to stay standing up. They turned around and Grimmjow quickly grabbed them by the front of their shirt collars this time, still grinning. He walked with them in hand to the front door, Renji doing the honors of opening it for him and threw them both outside lake pieces of trash.

All this time, half of the club grew silent as they watched the events that were currently happening and by the time Grimmjow was done in throwing the remaining three out, dusting his hands of, the club had gone back to it's normal state and the blood on the floor was already getting cleaned up by Orihime and Rukia who then proceeded to continue their waitressing duties later on.

Grimmjow went back to the girl and apologized for what had happened.

She shook her head while smiling, "You shouldn't apologize for what they did. It's all their fault. But I do thank you again for helping me, even if I could have handled it myself completely."

He raised a brow, "Didn't seem like that to me when that idiot grabbed you from behind. You shouldn't let your guard down like that."

"I know that" she started to get a little angry at him but knew he was right. She sighed, "It was my mistake."

He thought she was going to end up arguing with him but instead did the exact opposite. The look she got in her eyes told Grimmjow that this girl had honor and with that came honesty. And he respected that.

"Tell ya' what," he gave her a knowing smile, "How about I make your drink on the house?"

She smiled back, a bit of red on her cheeks, "I'd like that."

"The name's Grimmjow."

"I know, your cousin told me. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, right?"

"Yeah" that would have explained a lot. He searched the crowd of people and looked over the table till he found the light-brown skinned girl happily walking towards the kitchen counter. She was not going to get away with her doings so easily. He looked back at the girl, "Hey do you wanna move over to the bar? You can still order food from over there."

"Sure. And by the way, my name is Neliel, Neliel Tu Odershvank. But you can call me Nel."

"And here I was thinking my name was strange. Where you from?"

They both moved over to the bar, Nel sitting on one of the stools at the front while Grimmjow went behind the counter and immediately started working on her drink, for the third time.

"I'm from Russia but my family and I immigrated to Japan when I was nine years-old. The move was hard but I eventually got used to Japan and my brothers and I often visit our family back in Russia."

He handed her her drink, "Must be nice to go and see your family and homeland, huh?"

"Yes it is," she looked at him before she even took a sip from her Martini, "You talk as though you don't see your family. Why is that?"

The pain in Grimmjow's eyes was clear to Neliel as much as he tried to hide by looking at the side, "I don't even know if my family's alive back in Puerto Rico. The last time I saw them I was ten and Patti was five. We've been living in Japan since then."

She knew how painful it was to loose a family member but to not know if your whole family was even alive for some reason must be so much worse, "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow shook his head to dismiss the conversation and looked back at her as he tried to keep his emotions in check, "It's alright. You haven't tried your drink though and I take that in an offensive way."

Nel realized what he said and apologized again. She finally took a long sip from her drink, impressing even Grimmjow, "Mmm!" she stopped her drinking and smiled at him, "It really is good! Thank you for it!"

"You're welcome. Gotta be impressed by a girl who gives a hell of a punch."

She grinned, "I'm not in the Special Correction Force for nothing you know!"

His brows rose, "Really?"

She nodded, "I graduated and just became lieutenant not long ago" unknowingly, Neliel was letting that little kid side of her show a bit. And Grimmjow seemed to like it.

At the Kitchen counter, Patricia was waiting for her order to come out, meanwhile watching at Grimmjow and Nel over at the bar talking and enjoying themselves. It had been a long time since Grimmjow had actually smile in a none psychotic way and simply because he was happy.

She was just giving table 19 their food when the fight started and when she was about to go and help, Grimmjow came in her place instead. She was real glad about that and, deciding not to intrude for once, left the table to get the other order. She had chosen right after all.

"Hey Pat! What was all the commotion about?" asked Ikkaku from the other side of the counter with an interested look on his face.

With a grin, Patti said, "Some idiots tried to mess with this girl I was attending but she started kicking their butts real good and then Grimmjow came and helped her out. It was awesome!"

Ikkaku's grin grew wider, "Damn! I wish I could've seen that. Who's the chick?"

She pointed towards the bar, "She's over at the bar talking with Grimmjow. It seems that the two got along rather nicely."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? I never thought Grimmjow would be the kind of guy interested in picking up girls. Thought he always said he didn't have time for them."

"I know. But I'm sure as heck happy he did. About time too!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" he rolled his eyes at her.

She threw her tongue out to him, "Shut up! Anyways, shouldn't you get back to work before Kenpachi notices?"

He looked both sides, making sure that the big and scary- looking man wasn't around then turned back to Patti, "I'm safe for now. So I'm pretty sure you had something to do with that huh?"

Patricia simply smiled at him at said innocently, "Maybe!"

A/N: Here are the translations of the Spanish words and phrases in the story. Hope it helps!:

Loba: The Spanish version of Shakira's song, "She Wolf", which is also the literal meaning.

¡Señor!: Means "Lord", referring to God.

Está bien, 'tá bien: "All right, all right", though Patricia cuts off the last part; it's a common for puertorricans to do by half saying words or phrases.

Pendejos: Bad word to say to someone who's watching on the sidelines instead of actually going there.

Media naranja: Spanish way of saying "other half"

Don Q lo hace todo possible: "Don Q makes everything possible". Don Q is a famous rum from Puerto Rico that is also very old.

¡Ay mierda!: "Oh shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow grabbed the keys in his pants pocket and opened the front door to his apartment, sighing in relief after a hard night's work. But a good one.

Shutting the door behind him, he continued to walk to the small kitchen that was part of the open living room to turn on the lights there then walked down the hallway to his left, turning on the lights there too.

Before reaching his room at the end of the hall, he turned to his right towards the door in front of him that was covered in signs that said "DO NOT ENTER!" (in both Japanese and Spanish), "No BLUE, ORANGE, BROWN or BLACK haired boys INSIDE!" (referring to their guy friends that were like brothers to the both of them), and the classic, "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK" with a small biohazard symbol in each corner. The door was also decorated with drawings and pictures that the owner had drawn of her favorite anime characters and of Grimmjow and the rest of her "family". Ignoring the warnings, Grimmjow slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, and peeked inside the dark room, which's only light came from the full moon outside that shined through the closed window.

He quickly darted his eyes to the sleeping figure at the other end of the room, surrounded by different plushies all around her head. Grimmjow smiled at the sight sleepily, happy to know that Patricia was alright and wondering when she would ever grow tired of the stuffed toys. Satisfying his worry with that fact, he once again slowly closed the door and went over to his room.

Removing his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom, he remembered something and stuffed his hand in his pocket, taking out a small ripped piece of napkin from it. He looked at the fast but sophisticated written numbers on it and then at the name at the bottom.

"Nel" he whispered the name to no one. He felt his lips curl into another smile before he placed the piece of napkin on his nightstand.

Finally getting rid of his pants and shoes, he stepped in the shower, turning on the water to a very hot temperature. He flinched a bit at the sudden contact but forced himself to get used to it and did. The hot water felt nice against his cold skin, making him get rid of the drowsiness he felt and glad that he would soon go to sleep. Then realizing he had left the water hot for too long, he quickly turned it to a much colder temperature, remembering the bill he'd have to pay if he wasted the hot water completely. Grabbing the shampoo then the conditioner, he cleaned his hair fairly quickly then continued in washing his body, trying his best to ignore the mark on his torso.

After he was done, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself with his towel to then place it back on the hanger to brush his teeth. Not caring at all about walking out naked into his room, even if he had the door slightly open, Grimmjow grabbed the pair of dark blue boxers that were carelessly thrown on his messy bed and proceeded to put them on. Finishing, he looked over at the clock on his nightstand which told him just how late it was: 3:33 AM.

He put on a bored look and sighed, "At least I'm not an hour more late like last night" he told himself. He would have about two and a half hours of sleep before having to wake up to take Patricia to school later in the morning. He prayed that he would get back home quickly after that to get more rest.

Grimmjow walked out of his room towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk before going to bed. He opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk before grabbing a plastic cup at the other end of the kitchen counter so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of washing another drinking glass. Pouring himself the milk, he quickly lifted it to his mouth and started to drink it, his eyes closing, while he closed the carton then put it back in the refrigerator all with one free hand.

Deciding to catch some air, he removed the cup from his lips, exhaling loudly with a grin. He'd always loved milk ever since he was a boy, unlike his cousin who preferred it as hot chocolate. He never seemed to get enough of the stuff and a night has never passed since they escaped from their prison and were taken into the Kurosaki household without him drinking at least one whole cup of it. Giving Patricia more reason to think he was some kind of overgrown, humanoid cat.

Speaking of which, Grimmjow suddenly heard footsteps coming from the hall, followed by a sleepy yawn. He turned his head to see his cousin walking towards the kitchen, her walk a bit wobbly and a Gaara plushie in hand. Seeing her like that made him think that she was a five-year old clutching onto her stuffed toy, just woken up from her sleep, except she was much older and her much matured body gave her away. Though, she would always seem that small in his eyes, that innocent and fragile.

Instead of giving her a mocking comment about her "Gaara", he looked at her seriously, though with a bit of concern in his eyes, "Why are you up? I thought I told Orihime to make sure you would go to sleep after she brought you here."

Patti stood beside him and before answering sleepily, stretched both her arms up as she yawned loudly, "She did make sure. I just got thirsty" she gave him a small smile, "I'm glad your home, though."

He smiled back, "Thanks" then finished drinking his milk.

She looked at him with a bored face, "The day when you don't get to drink milk _va a ser un milagro._(1)_"_

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, annoyed, then exhaled again after finishing, "It's good for you. Gives you strong bones… unlike chocolate."

One of Patricia's eyebrows lifted, "I know that. Isshin told us quite a lot of times already and it doesn't make me like it any better," pointing a menacing finger towards his face, she continued, "and you better leave chocolate out of this, _Bigote e' Leche!_(2)"

He raised a menacing brow and glared at her as he licked his upper lip, getting rid of his white moustache. "Just drink your damn milk!", then turned his head to face his cup and continue drinking it.

Patricia grumbled under her breath then turned around to open the refrigerator, take out the milk carton and pour herself milk in another plastic cup. She gave a small whine while looking at her cup until Grimmjow gave her another menacing look and grabbed the carton after she was done to pour himself some more.

For the next few minutes they kept quiet, leaning their backs against the kitchen counter and lost in their own thoughts as they drank their daily milk. Patricia shifted her eyes to her side, looking at her cousin, wondering what he was thinking. She wondered if he was thinking about going to sleep or, more likely, the events that had passed that whole night. Then thoughts of Nel crept into her mind and her curiosity started to act up.

And, just like she always did, she let it get the best of her.

"Hey Grimm, have you ever had any girlfriends before?" She asked him with a seemingly innocent voice.

This caused the poor man to choke on his favorite drink. "W-why the hell are you asking me that now?"

She made an innocent 'I don't know' look on her face and answered him. "I just got curious. You really should try to find someone to love, Grimmjow. It would make you happy."

He glared at her, "Stop reading so many damn romance novels _por el amor de Dios!_(3) It's none of your business, anyways!"

She placed her fists firmly on her hips and glared at him right back, "Oh yes it is! I am your little cousin and I deserve to know if you've ever had a girlfriend or not!" she pointed a menacing finger to his face, "And don't you start saying that I'm too young 'cause I'm only five years younger than you and I know enough about how it's supposed to be between boyfriends and girlfriends! I ain't ignorant you know!"

"But you sure are an idiot" he mumbled under his breath, looking to the side. Stubborn girl.

"So talk, NOW!" she finished and crossed her arms over her chest, determined in not letting it go until he spoke.

A vein in his forehead started to throb and Grimmjow had an urge to punch her on the head like he always did to shut her up. But considering how tired he was he didn't have the energy to start fighting with her. So sighing deeply with his eyebrows furrowed, he looked in front of him as he answered her, "I once did, I guess, when were still at the Cages. I was 15."

At the single mention of the horrid place were they were trapped in for years made Patricia's skin shiver and her heartbeat quicken. She looked at the many scars left on her arms by knifes and punches, then at Grimmjow's huge scar on his torso. The mark reached from the center of his chest to the right side of his hip, all because he had refused to abuse a child.

Trying to ignore the sudden rush of bad memories in his mind, Grimmjow kept talking, "It was Apache. That girl had taken some kind of interest in me and being the _pendejo _that I was back then, I followed her intentions."

Patricia's eyes popped open and looked at her cousin with an unbelievable face, "Apache? Of all the girls that were there and were nuts for you, you went with Apache?"

"What's with that look? The girl was pretty hot back then! But not the kind of chick I was interested in, I realized that later."

She held her Gaara under her arm while she rubbed the sides of her forehead with her thumb and forefinger as she tried to comprehend her _primo hermano_'s (4) choice in women, "Okay could you PLEASE explain your freakin' attraction and relationship you had with that… girl?"

He turned his head to her with an 'offended' expression and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey, I told you I was just an idiot 15-year-old back then! And even if I had my first kiss with her and a couple of forced make out sessions with that girl, it barely lasted since she later was moved to another site or rank or whatever, I didn't know what they did to her, and I never saw her after that. I didn't really miss her after she left, just her kisses, really."

She saw him get a seducing grin as he dazed off to whatever memory he was thinking of the past _fracción_(5),and felt her eyebrow twitch in anger. She slapped his arm hard, leaving a red, hand-shaped mark on it and heard him suck in a breath in pain.

"_¡¿Qué carajo mujel?_(6)" he yelled at her as he gripped the red mark on his arm.

She glared at him, "That's for being a pervert Grimm! Don't you ever learn?"

"It's not like I actually miss her or anything! Can't I even remember one nice make out session for five seconds?"

Her eye started to twitch and she raised her hand menacingly as an answer.

Deciding that she had had enough command in their little relationship, and not wanting to feel another one of Patti's stingingly painful slaps, he stood up straight in front of her and pointed towards the hallway, "Hurry up and finish your fucking milk and get to the damn bed already!" he yelled, and feeling intimidated yet again, she obeyed and after she was finished with her remaining milk, Grimmjow doing the same, she quickly walked down the hallway.

But before reaching her room, Patti turned around and looked at him with another curious face, "Hey Grimm, I forgot to ask you, what happened with Nel back at the club?"

His cheeks turned red but were now hidden by his rage as he yelled at her again, "_¡MÉTETE A LA PUTE CAMA, CARAJO!_(7)" and slapped her butt to make her hurry up and she yelled "_¡Auch!_" but stilled laughed her way into her room, closing the door behind her, her giggles muffled by it.

Grimmjow grumpily walked to his room but then let a small smile appear on his face and said, "It was nice" and closed the door behind him.

A/N: Here are the Spanish to English translations: (P.S. I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter but there were many distractions and work for me. I hope you liked it anyways!)

(1) …va a ser un milagro.: "…it's going to be a miracle."

(2) … Bigote e' Leche!: "… Milk mostache!". Once again, Patti cuts letters from words as is common to do in Puerto Rico, instead of saying "Bigote de Leche".

(3) … por el amor de Dios!: "… for the love of God!".

(4) primo hermano: It means cousin but, more specifically one's first cousin, so Patti and Grimmjow are first cousins for eachother. (duh! XD)

(5) fracción: The literal meaning of fracción is "fraction" but instead of fracción being the servant of the Espada like in the Bleach world, it will be used for something similar but different in the story which you will later find out. ;3

(6) ¡¿Qué carajo, mujel?: "What the fuck, woman?" It is supposed to be written "mujer" but puertorricans tend to switch the r's for l's when they speak.

(7) ¡MÉTETE A LA PUTA CAMA, CARAJO!: "GET IN THE FUCKING BED, DAMN IT!" Harsh. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I took a really long time for this but certain situations took my inspiration away and occupied my time at the same time. =( I'm really sorry and I hope to make it up to you with this chapter that I hope you'll enjoy. I promise to write more and post the next chapter mujch sooner! .**

**Chapter 3**

He searched through the cabinet in his large desk till he stumbled upon the two folders he was looking for, both starting with the same last names and pulled them out from between the other neatly organized folders. He smiled sadistically and placed them on top of his desk to open them.

First he looked at the picture of a small girl, with short dark hair, brown dirtied skin and big dark brown eyes filled with fear. She was a shy one, he remembered, always afraid yet not easy at all to persuade. The girl was always being protected by her stubborn older cousin, yet she would cry at the top of her lungs and try to stop his servants whenever they tried to take him away to fight.

That annoying sound would always piss him off and many times he had had the urge to send her off to be killed. But then she eventually turned into a very valuable fighter for him as she grew older, at one point even earning the rank of _fracción._

After checking the final reports known of her since her disappearance, he closed the folder and placed it to the side, grabbing the second one then opening it. The picture of a young boy, older than the girl by a few years, with light blue hair, scratches and wounds on his sun-kissed skin and big blue eyes glaring at him in defiance. He was a troublemaker, even from the start and when he fought it was with strength and courage, never giving in just to prove himself.

He always had had a loud mouth, back talking to anyone who insulted him or his younger cousin. As he grew older the boy grew more serious but never learned to hold back his tongue. And that strange need, he considered, to protect that little girl that hardly ever left his side, never faded in the slightest as the years went by, yet his fighting skill improved greatly, earning him the rank of _Sexta Espada._

Yes, the Jeagerjaques cousins had turned out to be very valuable fighters to him, being true to his hunch to search for more fighters in places as far as the Caribbean Sea. It frustrated him to remember how seemingly easily he had lost them after a police raid in his old Cages arena. He also remembered 5 years ago, a few nights before the raid, as he watched the two huddled together in supposed sleep through the security camera situated in their cage, he had heard whisperings in it through the microphone. He had tried to listen in to what they were speaking but soon realized it impossible since they were talking in their native language, Spanish. Little did he know that they were actually planning on an escape for a future disturbance in his facility.

Luck had shined on them the night when he was forced to evacuate everybody from his arena because of the damned police, almost without any organization or precaution to get all of his fighters hidden away. He cursed at himself and that damned language of those two for not caring about that "secret" conversation of theirs and not wanting to be more of a bilingual man.

He sighed loudly as he closed the folder harshly and tossed it with the other. The man brushed his hair in irritation, a stray brown lock of his falling in front of his forehead.

He stayed like that for a moment, regaining his composure and returning to that cool self of his again, hiding the monster within. The intercom on his desk suddenly spoke with a loud and childish voice, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"_Hey Mister?_" the girl through the intercom said, in a poorly educated manner.

He wondered on whether he should teach that girl some proper etiquette when working in an office. The man pushed the button of his microphone to speak, "Yes Lilynette?"

"_Mister Schiffer just arrived, sir._"

The man grinned. 'Just on time', he thought and pushed the button on the microphone again "Let him in", and sat straight in his chair, the grin not yet leaving his face.

The double doors to his large office opened and a man entered. Dressed in business like clothes, his face and hands, which he kept in his pants pockets, were as pale as paper, his ebony hair contrasting his skin. His eyes were large and the color emerald, yet they seemed emotionless most of the time.

The man walked towards his "boss" and bowed to him when he reached the front of his desk.

"You called for me my lord?" the pale man said in a straight and monotone voice.

"I have an assignment for you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra faintly raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It was a rare occasion when his master asked any of his fellow comrades an assignment to do. That is, individually.

"May I ask what it is my lord?"

The man continued to smile. He had noticed his curiosity and was glad for it. He grabbed the two carelessly thrown folders and neatly piled them together before extending his arm to give them to him.

Slowly Ulquiorra grabbed the folders and opened one of them. It took him a few seconds, since it was a much younger picture of the boy till he recognized who it was.

"Do you remember them Ulquiorra, or at least one of them?" The man continued to stare at him, waiting for his response.

He did in fact remember them, including the little girl, though with more difficulty, when he opened the second folder. He remembered the many arguments he had had with the boy, the bold insults he gave Grimmjow and the crude and ragefull comebacks he received from him. The two of them had gotten to fight, though it some0how always ended in ties. Ulquiorra had also been the one to Brake the girl, Patricia was her name, after being ordered to, much to his dismay. He felt regretful for what he caused her and sad for a while but after noticing the mutual care the two had for each other, he had felt angry at them… or better jealous for he had always been lonely, never having any love or care in that cold and dark place.

Yet a question was obvious: why did his master have a sudden interest in them?

Ulquiorra looked back at his master, his face as expressionless as possible, "I do remember them my lord, but, if I may ask, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I need you to find them. Sources of mine claim to have seen them here, in Japan. Apparently, after the police raid five years ago, they never got to leave the country for some reason," he waved his hand around to emphasize his unknowing, "I'm not sure where they could possibly be but they're last known whereabouts are not far from here in Yokohama."

"And where would that be my lord?"

His face turned a cool and sinister way as he answered, "Tokyo."

**. . .**

"_¡Por el amor de Dios Grimmjow!_(1) You are just gonna take her to a stupid picnic!" yelled Patricia at an out of sorts Grimmjow.

The 21-year old kept passing around from one side of his room to the other, wondering just why the hell he decided to ask someone out on a date when he had never gone on one in his entire life and at the same time trying to decide on what to wear.

He just had to like Nel. He just HAD to follow his friends' advice and ask her out!

"_¡Cállate Patricia!_(2)" Grimmjow yelled back at his cousin with his arms raised in frustration, "This isn't an easy thing to deal with!"

Patricia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning to the side, "Deciding what to wear for a date with a girl you asked out, who also does not judge a person by their exterior and is willing to get to know you more, is not an easy thing?"

Grimmjow stood in front of her with his mouth closed for a moment, thinking on how to respond before begrudgingly answering her, "No it's not!"

Patti felt like slapping the man straight across his face to try to snap some sense into him till she remembered that she would probably not win that unnecessary fight. It had been almost two weeks since they had met Neliel at the club, her visits coming almost every night just to either have a drink at her usual place at the bar or grab something to eat while she watched Patricia perform on stage, which she claimed to enjoy a lot. She would occasionally talk with the other employees there who now considered her an important customer since kicking the butts of those drunken men she had confronted on her first night in the club. But she would always stir up conversation with Grimmjow while he worked and served her a drink, besides the occasional phone call they gave each other. The man truly enjoyed her company and looked forward to her visits, which his fellow employees had noticed quite clearly.

So, when he finally admitted his "attraction" to his friends one night while cleaning up the club, the "friends" whom he considered brothers, immediately told him that he should ask Nel out. And with additional threats from the women there to not dare break the woman's heart, he agreed to ask her and proceeded to do just that the following night.

Grimmjow wondered, though, if the dating advice given by them would really help him through the whole thing.

Patricia sighed deeply and stood up straight and tilted her head back to stare at his eyes in annoyance.

"You know you could have asked me to help you choose your clothes from the beginning? I am a girl for your information." She answered him and he stared back.

"Exactly," he started, "you're a girl, not a woman."

Her mouth opened in shock and she stomped the ground with her foot in frustration, "I'm 15, turning 16 in a month!" She pointed a finger at him and jabbed him on his chest with it, "And I'll have you know, I've been having my period since I was 10 years old so, technically, I AM a woman!"

Grimmjow groaned in annoyance and covered his ears, trying not to remember that oh, so unpleasant finding on the makeshift bed of his cousin with a large stain of blood and on the back of her ripped and dirtied pants with blood on them too. Thankfully, one of the fighters there, Halibel he remembered was her name, helped her learn how to use the cheap menstruation pads they gave the female fighters and ease her into understanding what her bleeding meant. He was eternally grateful to that strangely serious but kind girl. Though his shock didn't seem to pass until much after Patricia's period was over for the month, but still freaked out when that _Tiempo de Horror_(3)(as he liked to call it) came back the following month

"Goddammit! Don't remind me of that, Pat!" He groaned again. He had truly understood the pain of fathers and brothers around the world with their daughters and sisters at a young age.

Patricia suddenly looked to the side and placed a finger on her lips, remembering something, "Which reminds me, I should be getting it one of these days soon…"

"Gaahh!" Grimmjow covered his face in frustration as that uncomfortable feeling came back to him. He did not enjoy seeing those blood filled maxi-pads in the trash can whenever he went to the bathroom, "Will you please just… help me already?" And walked to his closet again impatiently.

Patti giggled a bit at seeing her cousin in that state and went over to him, "Okay Grimm!" She placed a hand on her hip and placed a finger to her chin, "But Grimmjow, if your date's tomorrow, why are you choosing your clothes today?"

He looked at his troublesome cousin from the corner of his eye with a now more calm face, "So I won't have to go through all of this tomorrow and then be late to pick Nel up."

Patti grinned, "Good thinking."

"Thanks" and he couldn't help stopping a grin appear on his face at his wise decision.

Finally deciding on some simple and comfortable clothes, yet still emphasizing her cousin's good looks, they had dinner before getting ready to go work at Club Seireitei for the last time that week.

When they arrived at the club, an hour before it officially opened so everyone would get started in organizing the place and saying hi to everyone there, Grimmjow noticed Orihime cleaning up some tables and realized something, thus cursing as he did.

Patricia looked at him strangely as they walked to a room behind the bar, where the lockers of the employees were and opened hers, "What's wrong Grimm?"

Grimmjow opened his also, his beside and above hers, a bit harshly to grab his own apron and clean black shirt, "I forgot to ask Orihime if she could watch over you while I'm out tomorrow."

She looked up at him annoyed and with a pouty lip, "Aww but Grimm, can't I be alone for the rest of the afternoon?"

He looked down at her as he quickly got his shirt off so he could put on his uniform, "I thought you liked hanging out with Orihime?"

"I do love being with her, I just don't get why can't I be alone for once without somebody taking care of me!"

He looked up again with a straight face, "You are not gonna be alone while you're out."  
Patti stood up quickly with her shirt and apron in hand, "But why?" Though she already knew the answer.

"You're too young to be out on your own."

"Aww c'mon!" She yelled in a much louder voice. Grimmjow did NOT feel like having this discussion right now. Again.

He closed his locker a bit harshly and turned to look at her in the face, "I don't want you out on the streets late alone so someone can come and take you!"

"Damn it Grimmjow! When are you gonna let me be on my own for once?" She was starting to feel the rage fill her up from the inside as she stared at him back with her brows furrowed. She understood his worry but just didn't understand why he couldn't trust her enough to let her be by herself?

"If you keep this up, it'll be a long time later," he threatened her. His voice had turned menacing, almost scaring her, but she tried her best not to show it.

She thought hard for a minute, not giving up without a fair fight. Finally, she sighed, "It's not fair Grimmjow," she started her face serious as she continued to look at him, "Why can't you trust me enough to know that I'm going to be okay on my own?"

"His face softened the slightest bit, "I just worry about you, _tonta_(4)_._ I know you're strong and you know how to fight, thanks to me," Patricia giggled and a small smile formed on his lips, "but I'm scared of something happening to you, alright?"

Patti twisted her mouth to the side as she noticed the worry in her almost brother's eyes and sighed. But a thought came to her mind.

"What about when I turn 16? By then I'll be old enough to drive… well at least get a license and wait on getting the car."

Grimmjow continued to look at his little "sister's" hopeful face when, closing his eyes in frustration and with a tinge of regret, he placed his hand on her head in a playful manner and sighed, "I'll think about it. But no promises."

"_¡Sí!_(5)" she squealed with glee, her hands into fists and up to her chest and her eyes shut tightly with a huge grin on her face that rivaled her cousin's.

Grimmjow chuckled happily at seeing her like that, something that was not normally witnessed by many and messed up her hair a bit with his hand.

"Now go change, lazy-ass. We got work to do." He signaled her out of the room and she obeyed happily like a little girl. He was in a world of trouble.

**Spanish to English Translations:**

(1)¡Por el amor de Dios, Grimmjow!: For the love of God, Grimmjow!

(2)¡Cállate Patricia!: Shut up Patricia!

(3)Tiempo de Horror: Time of Horror (shows how much we girls go through! 3)

(4)... tonta: Another word for dummy. :D

(5)¡Sí!: Yes! (she gets excited over anythingw)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grimmjow knocked on the front door of Orihime's apartment and a second later a high voice could be heard from far in the inside. "Coming!" she yelled and the two waited patiently outside.

"Now remember," said Grimmjow to his cousin, turning his head towards her. "I want you to listen to everything Orihime tells you."

Patricia rolled her eyes at him. "I will Grimmjow," one gets tired of being reminded of the same thing every time.

"And don't disrespect her or get her mad," he continued, noticing her annoyance.

"Yes Grimmjow."

"And do whatever she asks you to do, understood?" he raised an eyebrow angrily.

"Uh-huh, Grimm," noticing the look on his face, Patricia added. "I've stayed with Orihime a ton of times before and I always listen to her and respect her. Plus we always have a ton of fun! You should know that by now!"

"Well you do behave when you're with Orihime, but you forget things quickly which is why I always tell you the same thing."

She stood quiet for a moment, staring at him. "Now that's just insulting."

He grinned and looked back at the door. "_Lo se_(1)"

Patricia grumbled under her breath when the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing the busty and sweet brunette.

"Hi guys!" Orihime said cheerfully, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey Ori," Grimmjow told her, smiling back at his friend. He leaned his head and kissed her cheek as she did the same to his. It was a custom that he had kept from his homeland whenever he met with a friend or family.

"Hi Ori!" Patricia happily told her, embracing her in a tight hug around her shoulders since she was a bit taller than Orihime, the other doing the same. "How are ya'?"

"I'm good Patti but, um… having trouble… breathing," once again, the sweet older girl was victim to one of Patricia's deadly hugs, if not stopped on time.

"Patricia let go of the poor woman, you're suffocating her," Grimmjow told her with another angry frown.

"Oops! My bad!," Patricia chuckled softly as she let go of Orihime, noticing her take a deep breath of air before hiding the pain she now felt around her arms with a small smile. "Sorry Orihime," Patricia chuckled again while placing her hands behind her back and scratched the back of her head too.

"It's okay Patti!" Orihime giggled, placing a hand to her mouth. "Come inside you two. I already made lunch for everybody!"

At the mere mention of Orihime's famous "cooking" Grimmjow grimaced internally and tried to hide his expression of disgust that threatened to appear on his face. Just once did he ever try Orihime's dinner a few years ago, being convinced after that to come up with excuses that normally included him already being full with Yuzu's cooking back when he still lived at the Kurosaki household, whenever Orihime invited her friends over to eat just so he wouldn't have to eat that food again.

On the other hand, a wide smile appeared on Patti's face since she actually enjoyed the sweet but sort of clueless girl's cooking. Everybody at the dinner table would always look at her in awe and with a grossed out look on their faces as the 15 year-old stuffed her face (quite literally) with honey and chocolate covered chicken and miso mixed with spicy bean paste. She would always say that Orihime's cooking was simply different, interesting and all around delicious. Grimmjow just figured her stomach and taste buds could take, well, almost anything.

"_¡Qué rico Orihime!_(2)" exclaimed Patricia with joy at the smell of her good friend's cooking filling the living room. She raced to the kitchen to stand in front of the stove, wondering just what new delicious recipe she had come up with.

"_¡Patricia!_" yelled Grimmjow at her when he saw her run off like a little girl. Why couldn't she just behave?

"It's okay Grimmjow!" Orihime giggled and went to the kitchen also. "I'm glad that she enjoys my food! One of the few people who can finish a full plate too!"

"And proud of it!" said Patricia with a laugh and a hand on her heart to express it more deeply.

"Right…" Grimmjow muttered and scratched the back of his neck. "Well I gotta get going now. I have to pick up Nel at her house so we can go have lunch."

Orihime's eyes perked up at that and turned around quickly while she was stirring the particular stir-fry she was making. "Oh! Grimmjow! Before you go, I have to tell you something!"

Grimmjow looked back again to see the bubbly, grey-eyed girl come running towards him. Orihime leaned towards him and pointed a finger. "Remember what we told you. Treat her kindly, always listen to what she says, be a gentleman around her and-" she emphasized her point with the most serious glare she could give, which worked "-control your temper at ALL TIMES, you got it?"

He made a begrudged face before he sighed loudly. "For the last time, I'll control my temper PLUS do everything else you guys told me to do when I'm with her, all right? Anything else?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Have a good time Grimmjow."

He looked back at her with a kind smirk. "Thanks Orihime," Grimmjow then looked behind her to see Patricia walking towards them. "I'll see you later _bobolona_(3*)."

She smiled at him before hugging him tightly around the waist, without making him gasp for air. "See 'ya _bobolón_(3*). And good luck."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks," he let go of her and went to the door giving them both one last smile and good-bye before closing it and almost running down the stairs of the apartment complex to get to his car.

Orihime twirled to the side to face Patricia with a big grin. "Now c'mon Patti! Let's go eat my Stir-fry Surprise so we can go shopping later!"

Patricia gave her an expectant/puppy dog look, with her hands behind her and her shoulders shrugged upwards. "Can we go to Hot Topic too?" she said the last part rather quickly.

Orihime placed her fists on her hips. "Of course! They have a ton of cute stuff so I might buy myself something from there too!"

"Yay!" and with that last squeal Patricia went to the stove and grabbed a plate to eat. While serving herself food though, her mind wondered to how Grimmjow's date was going to go, so she spoke out loud. "I wonder if his date is going to go along nicely."

Knowing who her "little" friend was talking about, Orihime answered her. "I think those two are going to have fun on their date," she gave her a reassuring smile. "If Grimmjow takes in mind what we told him, I have a feeling they could have a long relationship."

Patricia nodded at her friend with a smile and the two sat down on Orihime's dinning room table (but without the dinning room) to eat.

**. . . **

He parked his car in front of the fence surrounding the house. For about a minute he stayed inside of his pick-up truck, looking out his window to Neliel's house. It was rather big for only one person to be living in it but decorated in a simple yet pretty way. He'd never come here before but felt a bit of a pang in his pride since right now, he couldn't afford a house like that for him and his cousin. But he promised himself he would.

He checked the clock in his car, realizing it was five past two.

He was five minutes late to his first date. The first date he was ever going to in his 21 years of life.

'_Dale Grimm es solo una cita,_' he kept repeating again and again in his mind. '_Solo una estúpida cita con Nel…_(4)' his mind then became flooded with images of the sea green haired woman, smiling and laughing during all those other times they had been together. A smirk appeared on his lips. 'Well, if anybody dares to call me a wimp for waiting so long to date, I'll just kick their asses and be on my way,' he added as a last thought.

He turned the car off and stepped out of it, placing his hands in his pants pockets as he walked to the front door of the house. Reaching the door, he sighed before knocking on it loud enough for the owner to hear it. A few seconds later, a childish like voice could be heard from the inside. "Who is it?" Nel asked.

"It's Grimmjow," he responded, and Nel could feel her heart skip a beat and a wide smile form on her lips.

She turned the lock on the door and opened it to revel the blue-haired man, with his navy blue, buttoned up shirt, which he had left the one's that reached his neck unbuttoned, and loose jeans, on the other side. She remembered to look up at his face and not his chest right when she saw him.

"Hi Grimmjow!" Neliel cheerfully told him and, remembering his custom, leaned forward on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, catching him by surprise. Grimmjow quickly kissed her soft cheek and cleared his throat.

"Hey Nel… Um, I hope you're good today," he remembered his friends' advice but realized he sounded slightly stupid the way he said it.

Nel beamed at his question, still noticing that he seemed a bit different. "I am good today Grimmjow, thanks for asking!" she pointed a thumb to her back. "I was just finishing to pack the _kotlety_ in the basket," she quickly walked back to the kitchen in a cheerful manner.

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed at her words. "The what?" he asked while following her to the kitchen.

Accommodating said kotlety in the picnic basket, she walked to her refrigerator. "Its part of the food we're gonna be eating at the picnic. It's Russian and I think you're going to like it."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her back. "So you're not gonna tell me what the heck… _kotlety_ is?"

She turned slightly around to look at him with a mischievous smile. "Nope!" he rolled his eyes. Of course she was not going to tell him. "You did bring the beverages right?"

His face turned slightly angry. "Of course I did! I'm not as forgetful as my cousin. She's a real special case."

Nel chuckled, lifting Grimmjow's mood. "I was simply asking Grimmjow, you don't need to get so worked up about that!" his mouth turned into a thin line, frowning, and looked to the side. "And you shouldn't insult Patti like that!"

His blue eyes turned to her. "So? I tell her stuff like that all the time."

"Yes, and she does the same to you back so you'll know what that's like, now let's go," she smiled knowingly at him as she grabbed the large picnic basket in her hand and grabbed her house keys and cell phone on the kitchen counter.

Left without words to speak, he grumbled under his breath and walked beside Nel to the door, grabbing the picnic basket. "Give me that so I can help you," and stepped outside, waiting for her to close the door to her house.

She was a bit surprised by his action but grateful for it anyways. "Thank you Grimmjow," she told him, closing the door then walking down the side walk that led to her front door and instead to get to his car.

The two of them walked to the passenger door, Grimmjow in front of her so he could open said door and earned a sweet smile from her and another "Thank you", grinning at her as he closed it. Putting the basket in the back seat, he fast walked around the front of his car and climbed in the driver's seat, turning on the ignition then driving down the street to their destination.

A few minutes later, noticing that the road they were on did not lead to the destination she thought they were going, Nel turned her head to Grimmjow with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Grimmjow I thought we were going to the park?"

Without turning his eyes from the road, he answered her. "I imagined it was going to be too crowded today, and annoying from all the people there. Thought it was best to go somewhere a bit more private."

She stared at him with a playful smirk on her face. "And where exactly would that be?"

A mocking grin appeared on his lips and turned his head to the side to look at her. "Not telling. It's a surprise."

It was her face that turned surprised too since she quickly realized that she was getting a little slice of payback for the _kotlety _thing. But she still chuckled and raised her hands in defeat. "All right, I get it. I won't ask any more questions about our destination," she dropped her hands on her thighs. Feeling that childish side of her step out again, she continued. "But if this is some kind of dangerous trap to lure me in to hurt me, I'll kick your ass."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try Nel," the corner of his mouth stretched more, almost similar to his renowned wicked grin.

"If you try to mess with me, I will. If you don't, which I recommend if you don't want your obvious pride wounded, then I'll spare you," her faced remained cool the whole time while in her mind she was cheering and squealing over her comebacks.

He half closed his eyes in annoyance. He wondered if there was any way to make her loose that coolness of hers and actually win in an argument against her. He did not like to lose in fights or anything related to it, but Grimmjow remembered, right when he was about to bark back a response that was not so kind to her, that he had to control his temper. He couldn't let it get the best of him or else he would lose his chance in getting Nel…

Grimmjow huffed and a smirk appeared on his face. "Then let's make it a deal."

Neliel opened her eyes in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"A fight. We'll go to this gym that I know that's allows you to fight at your own will and we'll make it a deal to see who can kick who's ass," he normally didn't say that he enjoyed fighting, since he was trying to be a better example for his cousin. But he truly did enjoy the rush of adrenaline that it brought and pounding into something (or someone) to let go of any pent up anger and just feel victorious after you won.

But he had to be careful, though. Sometimes, he let himself go too much and it was like some vicious beast had taken over him and he was a completely different person. He had almost killed someone that way, five years ago and that was the last time that 'thing' had come out. It had scared the hell out of him that he had actually stooped to those heights.

Nel's face turned somewhat angry with her eyebrows furrowed and looking straight at him. "Well Grimmjow, unlike you, I don't fight to prove myself. I only fight to defend myself from criminals. I don't actually enjoy it."

He raised a brow. "You don't?"

She faced the window shield, looking at the houses looming between them, trying to figure out where they were headed exactly. "I have only seen it bring good very few times. A great deal of the time it only brings bad things. It's how wars get started, criminals become criminals and rivalries find no end. At least that's what I've seen in my line of work…"

He thought about her words and she was right. Fighting never really led to anything good. But he couldn't deny himself that yearning to know how she was like when in action. He'd only caught a glimpse of it that night when they first met. And ever since then, he'd wanted to know more.

"Well I understand what you mean, and you're right," he turned serious. "But fighting is what kept me and Patricia alive all those years ago."

Her mouth opened slightly as a shiver ran up her spine and turned to look at him again. "What do you mean kept you two alive?" her almost child like voice had turned down a notch.

Grimmjow shook his head sideways. "That's a story for another day," he had said in a grave voice, leaving Nel in a slight shock. He then leaned over the steering wheel a bit to get a better view of what was above them. A small grin appeared on his face. "We're here."

Nel snapped out of the daze she had gone into and faced forward again to see that instead of houses, they were now surrounded by tall trees.

"Where…?" she muttered as she continued to look out her window at the natural beauty outside.

Grimmjow shrugged as if it was no big surprise that he had taken her to the forest for lunch. "Thought it'd be fun to have a picnic in the forest."

He stopped the car at the end of the road, which faced a small patch of grass and continued with the same huge trees. He turned the car off and stepped out to take their things from the backseat, which included his bag which was keeping the beverages cold inside and an old gray blanket.

After closing and locking the car, he went over to Nel who met up with him with a huge and happy smile on her face. "This is great, Grimmjow! I'm glad you brought us here! And totally not what I was expecting, instead its better."

A smug grin appeared on his face. "Glad you're happy. Now c'mon, daylights burnin' and I'm hungry," that earned him a laugh from Nel making him feel strange things in his stomach aside from hunger. They walked into the forest, Nel eventually taking her basket from him to help, much to his dismay, and found a small clearing around a few trees and with the sun shinning through their leaves at certain points, illuminating the space almost fully. Between the two of them they placed the blanket down and put their things on the ground also.

Neliel opened the basket and took out a plastic wrapped plate with what appeared to be small balls of berries covered with pastry. Grimmjow looked at the pate with a strange kind of curiosity.

Nel noticed this and smiled playfully. "They're _vareniky__. _Berries covered with pastry, nothing more."

"Well they sure as hell look strange…" Grimmjow muttered loud enough for her to hear as he grabbed one of the varenikys after she had removed the plastic from them.

Sitting with her legs folded underneath her, she straightened up, put her fists on her hips and made an angry face that made her look almost childlike if it weren't for her great chest that was covered by her strapless green shirt, making Grimmjow rapidly avert his eyes from them when she changed her position like that. "Hey! I spent a good part of this morning making them so you better eat them! Besides, they're delicious!"

Not wanting to feel her apparent rage anymore, he threw his hands up in peace. "All right, all right! I'll eat one! Jeez…" but when he took a generous bite from the small ball, his eyes popped open in surprise. Apparently, she was right on that last part. "Woah, these ARE good! _¡Que ricos saben!_(5)" and after he was done with that one, he almost immediately grabbed another one. Nel giggled and did the same.

After eating more than half the plate of _varenikys, _Grimmjow finally took out a juice and soda bottle. "Juice or soda?" he asked her, waving the two in front of her. Nel placed a finger to her chin, Grimmjow noticing that she looked truly adorable like that but would not say that out loud, and pointed to the soda bottle.

"The soda bottle please!" she said cheerfully and he gave it to her with a smile while he grabbed another one from the bag himself. She truly did look adorably cute like that.

She looked at her surroundings, admiring the beauty and tranquility of the forest. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled while taking a long sip from his soda, averting his eyes towards her.

"How did you know about this place?" Nel moved her hands around her, signaling the forest clearing, while holding the soda bottle in one of them.

Grimmjow looked around himself also, recalling the time when he was 17; he had gotten lost looking for Patricia who was 12 at the time. It was during their stay at Ichigo's house when she had ventured off deep inside the forest after Isshin had taking the family out for a little trip to grab some fresh air. He had stumbled upon the clearing by accident, and then it was his cousin who had found him instead. Grimmjow had given her a good stern yelling which was enough to alert the rest of the family on their whereabouts, Patricia's excuse being that she had found a cute bunny and went after it and had lost sight of them.

"It was where I found Patricia after she had gotten lost in the forest a few years ago. I practically dragged her back to where the rest of the family was," obviously he wasn't going to tell Nel the exact truth and make himself look dumb in front of her.

Neliel inched towards Grimmjow from where he sat. "You mean Ichigo's family? Are they like family to you too?"

Grimmjow stared at the bottle he had suddenly found interesting. "Yeah, they are," his voice turned quieter. "It was Isshin who took us in after he had found us starving on the streets. I'm grateful to him, to Ichigo, Karin and to Yuzu for treating us like were flesh and blood to them," a smile appeared on his face and a chuckle escaped his lips. "And to think that the number of those whom we considered family, only grew more a short time later."

Nel giggled. "I guess you've got a big family after all! More people for Patti to hug!"

The two of them laughed at Nel's very true comment. That girl simply had too much love to give and demonstrated it in a very painful way.

After their laughter died down considerably, Grimmjow looked at Nel's flushed face and kept grinning. "And what's your family like?"

Nel shrugged her shoulders in contempt. "Well right now it's just me and my brothers Pesche and Dondoschakka living here in Japan since our dad moved back to Russia last year," her face turned sad for a moment. "My mom died when I was 16 and it was hard for my dad to take care of us like that, but we managed."

Grimmjow's smile faded but he still asked. "Do you have any other relatives back in Russia?" he hoped he wasn't crossing the line there, though.

At that, the smile returned to her face. "Whenever we visit, I always go see my _babushka_(6) and _dedushka_(7)_._ I always have so much fun being with my grandparents and enjoy the stories they tell me of _poslednie dni_, the past days. I miss not seeing them more often than I would like."

"Yeah, I miss mine too," Grimmjow said, but smiled. "But even if I never get to see them again, I'm happy with the life I got now. I'm happy to be with the rascal of a cousin I live with, to have met all of my friends…" he looked at Nel with a bit of a seducing gaze. "… and I'm happy to have met you, Nel."

She turned quiet as her large golden eyes continued to stare at his intense blue ones, her cheeks turning red. She wondered, though, what secrets were they hiding behind them. Just what did he seem to refuse to tell her about his past?

"You really aren't like any other man I have ever met, Grimmjow," she softly said and her plump lips turned into a small smile. "You're bold, serious when you want to be, cocky but have a big heart for those who you care for, especially towards Patti."

A cocky grin grew on his face. "Well that's 'cause their ain't nobody like me," his grin faded a bit. "And I promised long ago that I would protect that girl no matter what. I would keep her safe from harm's way. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

She smiled sweetly at him. "And that's exactly what I like about you Grimm," she leaned her head to the side a bit. "You may seem all tough and mean on the outside but on the inside, besides being that too, you have a big mushy heart."

He gave her a glare. "That's a real nice description of my heart," his tone had turned sarcastic.

Nel laughed, the sound making Grimmjow's own heart swell. "I'm sorry Grimmjow! It's only what I think, but I do find that very sweet!"

He rolled his eyes. "_Ay bendito_(8)_… _I've just been labeled as sweet for the first time in my life," she only laughed some more.

Later, after taking out the _kotletys_, which were only various meats mashed together like small patties (which Grimmjow really enjoyed eating), Grimmjow looked at Nel who was in front of him, and spoke. "You're not like any other woman I've ever met either."

Nel looked up from her kotlety to see him with a slight blush. "Oh really? And in what way am I different?"

A large grin appeared on his face. "You're just the woman I've wanted to meet all my life."

**Translations from English to Spanish or Russian:**

(1) Lo se: I know

(2) ¡Qué rico Orihime!: How yummy Orihime!

(3) ... bobolona, bobolón: Puertorrican way of saying dummy in both girl and boy

(4) Dale Grimm es solo una cita... Solo una estúpida cita con Nel...: Come on Grimm its just a date... Just a stupid date with Nel...

(5) ¡Que ricos saben!: They taste so good!

(6) ...babushka: ... grandmother

(7) dedushka: grandfather

(8) Ay bendito: Puertorrican saying that is used when one can't believe something and isn't exactly happy about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY! I'm RREEEEEAAAALLLLYYYY sorry to have made you wait you guys so long! Perdonenme POR FAVOOOORRR! TT-TT I barely had time to write with school bombing me with work and barely having free time to even sleep in on weekends! I'm so sorry. TT-TT *sniff sniff* But still, I hope you enjoy this chapter as a form of consent for making you wait so long. I believe most of you will like a certain "thing" that happens in the end... x3 jiji! Comoquiera, que disfruten! 3 (and I am still sorry T.T)**

**Chapter 5**

The All-American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret" played in the background as rock infused shoppers strolled through the Hot Topic store, deciding on what to buy and not and whether it looked cool enough for them or expressed their sarcastic inner feelings.

Happily both Orihime and Patricia did the same, squealing and laughing at the shirts, dolls and accessories which they found cute and funny. Ever since she was infused with the sounds of Bon Jovi and Van Halen as a little girl in Puerto Rico, and rediscovering the sweet sounds of fast playing electric guitars and almost crazy drum playing in Japan, Patricia was a rocker born and raised, though an extremely cheery one who liked to wear I Heart Creeps shirts while gleefully laughing and smiling goofily with her friend, which was what she wore now.

Orihime on the other hand, wasn't a rock infused person like her buddy. But truly liked the colorful and funny t-shirts and accessories other rockers wore, which is why she enjoyed and had fun going to stores like Hot Topic with Patricia, who could better explain to her why some very strange names like Eat Me While I'm Hot and Steal This Album! was, the first, a name of a band and, the second, the name of another band's album. Orihime then, in a serious manner, said that writing on a cd to steal could confuse people and actually convince them to steal it and thus commit horrible crimes from then on out which she continued to list out and make up a whole story about a single fan and his confusion with wanting an album and not buying it. Patricia simply laughed her heart out and agreed (in a way) with the young woman.

"C-come on Ori," Patricia said to her friend while still giggling madly. "Let's just go and—Oooohhh! Orihime look at that!" she finished in a rush of sudden glee.

"What is it Patti?" Orihime told her, the excitement now infecting her as she looked with her big gray eyes at what the girl was cheerfully pointing at while jumping up and down.

"Look!" the two almost ran to the front of a shop, over to where a small table was settled and gasped in an exaggerating way.

For some odd (and distracting) reason they had not noticed a table covered in what seemed like little monster stuffed dolls that came in a variety of figures and sizes, all still looking extremely cute to the two happy girls.

"Oh my gosh! They're so cute!" squealed Orihime as she grabbed a funny looking red one with her arms extended in the air, as if admiring it better.

"I know right? And they were right here all the time! I wonder why we didn't notice them before, though?" Patricia thought for a small moment before deciding to discard it as she was holding on to a purple and triangle shaped one then hugged it tightly, not caring for the possibility of making the stuffing explode out of the doll.

Wanting to see if they could buy the plushies, Orihime checked the price tag on its paw, and let out a small "eep!" at reading the number on it.

Patricia heard her and distracted herself from her own plushie. "What's wrong?" she asked her, scooting closer to her friend who's mouth turned small.

"I think maybe we should wait to raise enough money before buying them…" she said in a small voice as she showed the price tag to Patricia, making her open her eyes wide and omit the same "eep!" sound her friend made. Since the two's budget was pretty tight, and knowing that Grimmjow would kill her for spending over ¥1200 (almost twelve dollars) on another stuffed doll, and Orihime's own salary not able to withstand losing that much money when she had rent to pay, they opted for not buying the dolls and left the store with remorse, to later living up their spirits with crepes they got across the street of the shopping district.

As they sat down on a bench just outside of another store with anime goods which Patricia wanted to check out as soon as they were done, a couple of yards from them, and having left a fast food restaurant since there wasn't anything else for another ten blocks, he continued his walk down the crowded street.

As he did so, Ulquiorra scanned all around him to see if he could see anyone even remotely similar to the ones he was sent to look for. He slipped in between people every once in a while, wondering why he was there in the first place, and always coming up to the same conclusion which was: 1) he was informed that the Jeagerjaques cousins were in Tokyo; 2) more specifically, it was more common to see immigrant people in the famed town of Karakura, which is what they (and himself) were; and 3) thinking it would be easier to find first the girl, now turned adolescent , he went to the most common place to find teenage girls between the ages of 15 and 16: shopping districts.

This peculiar kind of place, as he thought of them, were the only kind of streets in which cars did not pass through so people of all kinds had to walk around back and forth from the hundreds of shops on either side of them, whether it'd be fast food restaurants, clothes shops or toy shops. Including the famed anime shops.

So believing that the girl was in between that age, he had gone through 3 different districts already, all smaller than the one he was in at the moment, and had only looked inside clothes shops and other similar fashion places, sometimes though looking inside some restaurant, which is why he had to bear eating one of those hamburgers at the McDonald's place he had just left to see if the girl was there.

The one thing he hadn't quite thought about though was that Patricia was the kind of girl who normally didn't like to go to those kinds of girly fashion places. In fact, if she was able to have enough money to support and live better both she and her cousin AND waste the rest on whatever heck she wanted, it would be in anime merchandise. From mangas, to dvd's, action figures and, most of all, plushies. And since Ulquiorra was simply thinking about teenage girls in general, he hadn't the will to go into those awfully strange shops and decided to brush it out of his thoughts and continued on.

He walked down the street, deciding to buy himself a bottle of water at a little market on his right. As he pulled the loose bill in his pocket (since he needed no wallet as told by his master, just a fake license in case of anything) some of his change fell on the ground as he was trying to hurry and give the money to the insistent merchant.

About to kneel down to pick up his change and later threat the merchant for making him seem like a fool, he instead found a brown-orange haired figure, grabbing them from the ground instead. Thinking the person was about to steal them, he almost touched her shoulder, about to grab and twist her arm in an instant, but stopped at hearing her murmurs.

"…4 … 5… and six! All done!" said she and lifted her head up to him with a kind smile and offering his change back to him. But noticing how close his (handsome) face was to hers and that his hand was right on her shoulder, Orihime blushed and backed herself away in shyness. "H-here you go…"

With his eyes open in shock, he slowly opened his hand under hers so she could drop the change on his palm. Closing his palm he looked at her with confused eyes, though the rest of his face showed no change. "Why did you do that?" he asked her.

It was her turn to look at him confused, but then smiled at him and answered happily. "Well, I was sitting over at the bench with my friend eating crepes," she pointed to Patricia who was still sitting on the bench waiting for Orihime and munching on one of the two unfinished crepes in her hands, but Ulquiorra barely spared a glance at her. "When I saw that you were trying to take your money out of your pocket. And when your coins fell out I quickly went over to pick them up for you to help you out, or else somebody else could have come and stolen them in your time of trouble and then you wouldn't have had any money for a train ticket and go home or buy a crepe like I did since they're really cheap here and also really tasty and it would be a sad shame not to buy them all because some guy came and decided to take them from you for his own selfish use!"

Ulquiorra stared blankly at her as she rambled on her explanation as to why she helped him. And though it might've not seemed like it, he understood her every word.

When he was sure she was done, he looked back at the coins in his hand then back at her big gray eyes, wondering how could a person like this even exist and survive in a world as this. Then again, she didn't live in his world.

"… Thank you… um…" he said to her.

"My name is Orihime!" she replied straightening her back with pride.

"Orihime…" Ulquiorra said her name with an almost delicacy and strangely liking how it sounded from his own lips. Feeling it was the right thing to do, he spoke to her again. "I am Ulquiorra."

She placed a finger to her lips in curiosity. "Ulquiorra? That's a really interesting name! Though I guess I should be used to names like that by now…"

His eyebrow lifted. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head with a giggle. "It's nothing. I really like your name Ulquiorra! It's really cool and mysterious, like you! Almost for-"

"Hey you gonna pay for that or what? I got people waiting in line!" yelled the merchant from behind Ulquiorra.

Just as he was about to answer him in quite a rude way, Orihime intervened. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! He'll pay you right now!" she looked back at Ulquiorra who once again looked seemingly in shock at what she had done. "I-I'm sorry to have kept you talking like that and not have let you buy your water. My bad…"

"Don't be. He's lying about there being a line anyways," he told her in a kind of consolation. "He must have bad business because of that."

She giggled and he felt something strange in his heart at seeing her mood lighten. "Good point! Well I have to get going now anyways since I can't keep my friend waiting so long or else we won't have much time to go shopping."

Ulquiorra's face might have not shown it but his voice sounded disappointed. "Oh, of course," he said.

"It was nice to meet you though! I hope we'll see each other again soon! Good-bye!" she bowed then waved at him before quickly running back to Patricia, Ulquiorra focusing on her figure as they disappeared inside the shop.

"Good-bye… Orihime," he said to her in an almost whisper, since she had left too quickly for him to formally say his farewells. Finally paying the merchant, and giving him a death glare that would send all brave men running to their mothers, he continued his search, yet not really focusing on his job because of the long haired and joyful girl that constantly invaded his mind and made him unwillingly hope that they would in fact meet again.

**. . .**

"So… what happened?" asked a very curious (and introversive) Patricia to Orihime, who simply looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Patti?" said Orihime as she held on to the manga she was just looking at.

She threw her arms in front of her in excitement, grabbing on tightly to the box which carried an action figure so it wouldn't fall from her hands. "With the dude! The guy that you went to go help while we were eating crepes outside! The one with the money! "

Orihime opened her eyes wider and felt herself blush slightly. "O-oh! You mean the man from outside? Well I simply went to him and picked up his change for him," her face turned pensive for a moment, Patricia's eyes filled with curiosity. "Though it seemed a bit strange when he asked me why I helped him like that…" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled to herself again. "But I explained to him that somebody could have come and stolen his money and then he wouldn't have been able to buy crepes like us because of that thief, and then thanked me for it!"

Patricia's eyebrows rose. "Well that explains why you took a while over there… But did you talk about anything else? Did anything else happen while you were talking with him?"

Orihime didn't seem to notice Patricia's suggested theme since things like that she normally misinterpreted it, and once again placed a finger to her chin in thought. "Well the man from the market got mad at us because we were holding up the line, but then Ulquiorra told me he was lying because there was no line and I laughed."

Orihime giggled at the memory but Patricia held her breath for a second when she heard her speak his name. "W-wait a minute… did you just say U-Ulquiorra, Orihime?" she barely spoke in a whisper since she struggled to say those last few words, the name sounding extremely familiar to her.

A small smile appeared on Orihime's lips, failing to notice Patricia's sudden change in expression as she dazed of someplace else. "Yes, he told me his name was Ulquiorra… Cool and mysterious, just like him."

Yet memories suddenly flooded into Patti's mind, memories she tried with all her might to forget but often still had nightmares of them.

A pale and emerald eyed boy came to her mind, about to grab her by her neck and almost choke her to death before punching her in the stomach with his other hand and throwing her to the ground, desperately gasping for air as he officially "broke" her. The voice of her cousin calling her as loud as possible from just the other side of the bars surrounding her, yet her vision slowly became black…

Patricia shook her head, trying to get that memory out of her mind at the moment. '_Imposible_,' she thought. '_No __puede __ser é__l, __es __que __no __puede__…'_(1)

"Patti? Are you alright?" asked Orihime, interrupting her sudden unwanted thoughts at seeing the contorted look on her friend's face.

Patricia snapped back into reality and pushed the memories all the way to the back of her mind. "Huh? Oh! I-it's nothing, Ori. Something just popped into my head," she let out a forced chuckle. She then pasted the most curious look on her face, when in fact she was more intrigued by the situation than anything, and hastily changed the subject. "S-so you gonna see him again or something?"

Orihime blushed in embarrassment when she realized that the only personal information that she and Ulquiorra had actually exchanged were their first names. No phone numbers, house addresses or e-mail messages.

Thinking that Patricia would probably reprimand her for not even asking his house number, she scratched the side of her face with a finger and looked to the ground, chuckling nervously.

"W-well, you see Pat, I-I just got-," but was interrupted by loud stomps on the floor and angry yelling from the entrance of the store.

The two quickly turned their heads to the side to see the owner of the store with a broom on hand, pushing away a rather scraggily dog with it.

"For the last time!" the man yelled, alerting everybody inside. "Get out of my store you stupid mutt!"

"Hey!" screamed Patricia, running with Orihime to where the store owner and the frightened and weak dog were at. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man snapped his head around to them, surprised, but scowled immediately towards them for being told off by women.

"None off your business!" he turned towards the dog again whom had slowly gotten inside the store again with its tail between its thin legs, long ears brushing against the tiled floor. "Now scram you dirty dog!" and hit the poor thing on the side, making the dog whine in pain and scurry outside.

"That's not a nice thing to do to a poor animal!" complained Orihime, her fists on her sides. "What did it ever do to you to deserve that?"

"Ruin my business! That's what it did!" the relatively old man kept throwing the broom above him, just to emphasize his point. "Every day this stupid mutt would come in here and whine and beg all over the store, mostly to me and making my customers pay attention to the darn dog than to my merchandise!"

Patricia crossed her eyebrows and pointed a finger at him. "That's only because the poor thing is hungry and begging for a home, someone to take care of it! Can't you see she's weak?"

The grouchy store owner crossed his arms over his large chest. "So what? It's my choice if I wanna take care of it or not, and I choose not!" he let out a huff. "Besides, it's just some worthless mutt!"

"It's a living being who is hurt and needs care and love!" Orihime leaned menacingly towards him with a (very) mad face. "And you are just a cruel and mean man!"

The store owner noticed the stares coming from his customers in the shop, and started getting a bit worried. He looked at Orihime, not wanting to let "some women" make a fool out of him. "And what are you two gonna do about it?"

Orihime looked around her, noticing the silent customers looking at them, saw Patricia check up on the dog and then traveled her eyes to the manga she still gripped in her hand, already bending its cover slightly. With a defiant look on her face, she practically slammed the comic on the counter.

"Not buy," and with her head held high and gripping her long strapped purse tightly walked to the exit door. "Come on Patti, let's go."

Patricia lifted the dog in her arms, the hurt creature already taking a bit of confidence in her at how she treated her, and left the action figure on the counter also and followed her friend in the same defiant manner. "Right behind ya' Ori!"

And as soon as they walked past the anime shop, people started coming out of the store mumbling and talking about the mean store owner and the brave women.

Just out of sight, Ulquiorra stared on at the two girls who now chattered in amazement at what they just did, checking on the dog in Patricia's arms and wondering what they would do with the fragile thing.

After hearing the sudden commotion coming from the shop, Ulquiorra went to investigate and was very surprised to see the same girl who had willingly helped him earlier with no intention of getting anything in return, walking out of the shop… followed by none other than the girl whom he had been sent there to look for accompanying her with a weak dog in her arms.

His eyes momentarily opened like plates, shocked at finding that she had been so close to him and thinking himself to be incredibly dumb in letting that woman- Orihime- distract him in his pursuit of her apparent friend.

Yet as he continued to look at them get farther and farther away up the street, he stood in that very spot on the middle of the street, frozen in place as a sudden battle of confusion went on inside him between his heart and his mind.

**. . .**

Conversation sprawled on naturally as Grimmjow and Neliel drove out of the forest into the black streets and modern suburbs under a half moon night. They laughed every once in a while over a witty comment either one had said and always smiled warmly whenever the other spoke, especially Grimmjow in hearing Nel talk about her family and home.

"So you actually yearn for the temperature to drop below 0 degrees in winter here?" said Grimmjow, speculative on how she could even like the cold so much. He hated such cold weathers.

"It's like I said, it reminds me of home, of my _domoĭ_(2)!" said Nel to him, with part of her torso turned towards his direction in the car seat. With a beaming smile, Nel continued. "Winters at home could last all through April!"

Grimmjow just looked at her petrified. For a man whose internal system is made for tropical climates, imagining having to go through months of constant freezing cold and snow could make him shiver in fear.

"Oh don't make that face!" Nel nudged him with her elbow in annoyance at seeing his look of disbelief. "It doesn't seem that bad to me because I was born and raised in that climate so I'm used to it, unlike you who is more used to warmer weathers like here in Japan… or Puerto Rico."

He huffed and looked back to the street, holding his emotions from showing on his face. "Guess you've got a point there… I really hate the cold, though, no offense."

Nel giggled. "None taken."

Grimmjow grinned. "So where in Russia is this frozen tundra that you love so much?"

Nel glared at him and Grimmjow enjoyed his mocking. "It's in Saint Petersburg. In fact, my family and I lived quite close to the Winter Palace!"

Grimmjow spared a look to her. "That's where the princess Anastasia lived, right? With the royal family and all?"

Nel nodded. "Yes, the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna, the supposed last heir and survivor of the Romanov family. I love her story and I have also read books, articles and other stories about her possible survival. It's just so interesting!" she practically squealed as she rambled on about the legendary duchess. Grimmjow felt joy seeing her like that.

"I remember always passing by the palace on my way to school and just standing there in front of the gates practically gawking at its wonderment and wondering how life was living in such a place…"

Grimmjow glanced at her and smiled at her dazed look as she remembered her life from when she was younger. He had left his home when he was ten but with so many horrible memories buried in his mind after that, it was hard to remember his life from before. But when he did, Grimmjow let it flow in his brain like an old movie film, especially when he was with Patricia. It helped clear the clouds in her brief memory.

His truck slowly came to a stop, and parked just in front of Neliel's house.

"We're here," Grimmjow mumbled loudly enough for her to hear. Neliel looked outside her window to confirm that they had indeed reached her house, and felt disappointment grow in the pit of her stomach.

For a moment they stood quiet inside the car, for once in the whole evening not knowing what to say to the other. Grimmjow drummed his fingers on his lap, wondering what to do now. "I'll… I'll walk you to the front door," he quickly said and opened his door, got out and once again fast walked to Nel's door, opening it for her.

Neliel thanked him again, this time with a blush which seemed to compliment her cheeks perfectly as Grimmjow stood in front of her, almost dazed by her before quickly getting out her picnic basket from the backseat and walking along side her to the front door.

Nel fidgeted with her keys as she looked for the right one, slowly unlocked her door and opened it. She turned around to see Grimmjow with his arm outstretched towards her, basket in hand and mumbled a "thanks" and him a "no problem".

Neliel shyly looked at him in the face, the same blush still on her cheeks, and smiled. "I had a really good time today, Grimmjow. Thank you for taking me to such a great place and for such a wonderful lunch. I had a lot of fun too!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm glad. To tell you the truth I was… a bit, unsure of how this date was gonna go," he scratched the back of his neck, slowly meeting her gaze. "Thought I'd lose my temper over something stupid and end up making you feel bad or insulting you."

She grinned. "Well you did a great job with your temper. The guys at the club would feel proud!" they both laughed happily and eventually calmed down. Neliel brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked to the ground. "Well, all in all, I really enjoyed our first date Grimmjow. I really hope we'll have another one soon."

Grimmjow's eyes opened up. 'Another one?' he thought. 'She wants to go out with me again?'

He grinned and met her golden eyes. "I promise you, we will."

She gazed at him and smiled sweetly. "You better," and gripped his shirt with a free hand as she slightly got on her toes and planted her lips firmly on his.

It wasn't long, but the kiss was sweet, romantic even and caught Grimmjow by surprise, making his cheeks burn till he quickly kissed her back and closed his eyes. In the short time that he had to feel her lips, they felt soft, full and somehow sweet to his own lips. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven in that single moment.

Slowly Nel removed her lips from his, her face still an inch close to Grimmjow's as she gazed into his passion filled blue eyes. She smiled a small smile as she reluctantly fell back on the ground and let her hand travel down his chest till it dropped loosely beside her. Without once leaving his eyes, she slowly entered her house and gripped the door handle to close it.

"Good night Grimmjow," Neliel said softly, already fully inside the house.

"Good night Neliel," said back Grimmjow and she closed the door in front of her.

That night Grimmjow drove back home with a kind of smile on his face that no human soul had ever seen on him and no bastard could ever change it for the worse.

**Spanish and Russian Translations:**

(1) Imposible, ... No puede ser él, es que no puede…: Impossible,... It can't be him, it just can't...

(2) domoĭ: home

**Again, please forgive me! T.T and your comments are very much appreciated. 3**


End file.
